Those Darn Stories
by FanBoy752
Summary: Some Stories are as funny as their funniest moment of their lives. Some stories are as awesome as clearing the Belly Draggers away. But nothing's more good than a flash story with Littlefoot and his friends, including their rivals and adversaries. They don't pair a lot to embark, they pair to gain friendship and, for boy and girl, a relationship. Not too shabby. Various Pairings!
1. C1: LittlefootAli

**The Land Before Time: Those Darn Stories (K Fanfiction Rating for Mild Themes)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Land Before Time, this belongs to Universal and/or Amblin.

**Flash Story: Littlefoot and Ali (Rainy Day)**

A rainy day pours down into the Great Valley, this is where Littlefoot and Ali are trying to get back home after a recent run away from the Sharptooth which is not Red Claw. Apparently, Ali returned after her herd stayed at the Great Valley for a few days. Littlefoot and Ali are still at the Mysterious Beyond as the rain pour them into a cold plains.

"Littlefoot, where do you think is the Great Valley?" Ali asked in tiredness while Littlefoot is slightly restless to go home.

"Don't worry, Ali." Littlefoot encouraged her. "My friends and I have been into this place for a long time so I know the way into the Great Valley." Ali stopped and she started to fall her legs to the wet ground, Littlefoot also stopped because he never leave her sight.

"Ugh, I'm feeling tired." Ali said very sickly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Littlefoot asked, Ali coughed in reply and said "I'm sick." once Ali got a cold, Littlefoot look around the surroundings until he found a small forest for shelter.

"There's a lot of trees we should rest on." Littlefoot said in unison, pushing Ali to move. "Don't worry, I'm not giving up on you, even if you're just a visitor. Just a little more, Ali." She barely stood up and he supported her one limb to walk into the forest safely.

At the trees of a forest, Ali rested her body into a stump while Littlefoot picked down some treestars for themselves. He also found sticks around them and all he needed to find is rocks.

"Ah-Achoo!" Ali sneezed because of the cold temperature in here, she shyly asked "Littlefoot, are you still there?" Littlefoot came back with more treestars on his mouth.

"Don't be afraid, I always come back to see you." Littlefoot covered her with treestars. "Also, watch this." Liittlefoot pick up a rock with his mouth and he scratch another rock with it to make a spark on to the sticks. It started to burn as the rest of it are starting to burn and make a small fire, lighting up more of the forest.

"Wow, you made fire." Ali cheered with a sniff on her sniffle. "Impressive, Littlefoot. Uh, how did you do it?"

"My new friend named Terra Samson thought us how to make fire." Littlefoot answered "It's very hard for four-footers but it needs very well practice to master. And how is your journey far beyond your home?"

"Well-developed, actually." Ali said while she coughed a bit during her line "Rhett started to adapt your fun activities and now he can play games other than Rescue. I was tired of playing Rescue but it was worth it to get away from the Sharptooth. We also discover more of the species of the world like Baryonyx, Plesiosaurus, and also Allosaurus. Some of them are meat-eaters but our herd stick together as a family."

"Wow, I didn't now you two have a lot in common." Littlefoot said impressively.

"Well, actually." Ali confessed the feelings she has with him for a long time. "I care about you."

"About me?" Littlefoot stuttered

"Yeah, because you're the first ever friend I met." Ali described. "Believe when I only help you to save your Grandpa, I felt the bright circle shining on me like you're a handsome dinosaur I've met."

"I wasn't that handsome." Littlefoot honestly said.

"Yeah, you are." Ali complimented. "Simply how you almost bathe in the water three times a day. That was really hygienic."

"Who told?" Littlefoot asked in attention

"Ducky." Ali said with a smirk as Littlefoot then pick up a treestar and started to tickle her, she laughed uncontrollably

"Oh come on." Littlefoot teased while tickling her. "I know we've been friends for a short while and you only visit the Great Valley six times a year." she kept laughing and laughing until she surrendered happily. Littlefoot ate the treestar after Ali fell backwards on the tickling trance.

"Okay, okay. I developed feelings for you." Ali confessed happily. "Are you happy now?"

"More than happy." Littlefoot said as he also fell on top of her, wrapping her neck with his front legs. She felt relaxed as she sighed in comfort despite of her sickness.

"I wish we should do this again sometime." Ali said undoubtedly as Littlefoot rolled beside her.

"Gladly, Ali." Littlefoot said. "Gladly." They watched the rain starting to lose precipitation as they developed themselves interest on each other.

"Littlefoot? Ali?" Cera asked off-screen.

"It's Cera." Littlefoot said as he saw them in the distance. "I think she also brought my friends along the way."

"Of course, they do." Ali said shyly. "They're your friends."

"Jealous?" Littlefoot asked confidently.

"Not really." Ali smirked as she saw treestars unconsumed during the stay. "You're gonna eat that?"

"We should keep these on our way home." Littlefoot answered, also competitively asking "Eating Challenge?"

"You're on." Ali giggled as she ate her treestars, Littlefoot followed along to share the remaining treestars while they wait for them.


	2. C2: Pterano

**The Land Before Time: Those Darn Stories (K Fanfiction Rating for Mild Themes)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Littlefoot and Ali: Rainy Day'

**Flash Story: Pterano (Meeting Red Claw)**

At the shameful desert of the mysterious beyond. His journey is never to be revealed. Not even anyone. Not once. Not twice. Even for Pterano, he is travelling around the beyond to find a traveller like him to explore the world what it is meant to be.

"Day 256 out of 365," Pterano recorded his journey while flying around the sandy dunes. "I've been journeying around the desert for two days and I still don't have any sign of water, food, people, and other interesting spots around the world. The world is endless for me to perish but I'm never giving up" he has been flying around the desert for the sun to rise, to move at the center, and to set. He has never been this starving and parched until he saw a mirage of an oasis.

"Is this? Could it be?" Pterano flied down to the ground to see if an oasis is a true image. "It is true, I've finally found the oasis at long last. My starving and parched days are over. Now I can drink up and eat up for I am continuing my journey back to the Great Valley." Pterano started enjoying the long-awaiting food and water he deserved as he rest on this small but rich oasis.

Deserts rarely have oasis but the water source is pretty impossible to find for a flyer. Pterano is like no other. He is just lucky that his eyes never rest on a 365-day journey. He can't wait to return to the Great Valley until he is stopped by a Sharptooth with blood-colored features and two Fast-Biters. Screech and Thud approached him very hostile as Pterano took backward steps for escape or whatsoever.

"Now, now, Fast-Biters." Pterano calmed them down. "I am just a wandering flyer who is thirsty and hungry for days."

"We're not here for you." Screech said in hostile. "We're here for water."

"Well, well, well." Pterano said like a true villain. "If it isn't Red Claw, your minion, do share."

"We can talk now after something dark and mysterious happened to us." Thud then asked. "You don't suppose you know where Berry Valley is?"

"Oh, I know." Pterano answered confidently. "It's just right after I traveled the desert around here."

"Give us the directions." Screech said as the fast-biters started to drinking water very desperately.

"I don't know." Pterano honestly said

"Fool!" Thud suddenly hopped out of the water and threatened Pterano against a palm tree. "You've been here for two days and you still don't remember?!"

"Settle down, Thud." Red Claw ordered. "He has reasons. You must be Pterano, the banished one."

"Oh, yes, I am." Pterano greeted to the sharptooth. "I am here to find a way out of the Desert, I mean no disrespect."

"Good, any reason why you don't remember your way in?" Red Claw said while sniffing for meat.

"I was hungry. Parched. Both" Pterano said in nonchalant as Red Claw almost sniffed him for dinner. "It is all because of the beating desert. It took me two days to find this oasis."

"Only 8 Hours for us." Screech said sternly. "We started at a jungle."

"Well, do you know directions?" Pterano asked to the Fast-Biters.

"We'll give you if you know the directions to Berry Valley." Thud conditioned him as he asked. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I only remember going in Zigzag directions." Pterano said. He finally give directions for the meat-eaters. "But if I remember, there should be one oasis at the end of the path, there are two weird rocks and a small town full of Spinosaurus waiting for your travel. But I warned you, it will take one and a half days if you don't rest."

"We will always take risks." Screech said. "After all, we are meat-eaters."

"Take a straightforward from our foot tracks." Thud pointed to the northeast as Pterano faced. "If it's lost, keep going straight until you see the Threehorn Peak."

"Threehorn Peak. Then you must be near the Great Valley all along." Pterano said in gratitude "Well, it's been fun knowing you but part ways, villain." he started flying away from the meat-eaters as Red Claw and his minions go to the directions to find Berry Valley.

"See you later, banished one." Red Claw said in a farewell mood. "Find an ally."

"I will." Pterano said as he started to sign off at the darkening moonlight. "End of 256 out of 365. I found a way back to vegetation but not permitted to go back to the Great Valley. I am going to find an ally to accompany me on my journey. This is Pterano, banished one and responsible of the Stone of Cold Fire."


	3. C3: RubyTerra (RubyxOC)

**The Land Before Time: Those Darn Stories (K Fanfiction Rating for Mild Themes)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Littlefoot and Ali (Rainy Day)'

**Flash Story: Ruby and Terra (Privacy)**

The waterfall of the Great Valley is the most popular place for dinosaurs who liked to bathe under the cool water. Even for Ruby, she is the most responsible character of all in her circle of is exciting for her because she may be taking a bath with privacy.

"Ah, the water..." Ruby said in relaxation as she touched the water with her body, leaving her neck and head above the surface. "The most refreshing water of all is the refreshing water. It's a good thing no one will just scare me or startle me."

Ruby's privacy has been disturbing lately. When she discovered female adult dinosaurs laying eggs, she knew that parenthood is her destiny or a future when she has a mate. She tried to get over it by taking a bath with privacy. She was insecure all day, what like yesterday is she is trying to find a safe spot on Hide-and-Seek. It was a bad run for her. Her mind flow like the ocean until a rustling bush slightly disturbed her.

"Who's there?" Ruby faced as she turned to the bush it rustled. "Hello? Anyone on the bush? If it's Cera, it's not funny." the bush kept rustling and it is terrifying for her.

"Okay, I'm getting out." Ruby impatiently said as it creeped her out of the lake. "You better not attack me or it's worst to come." She walked towards the rustling bush. Keening one eye, she slowly kneel and moved near the bush. It kept rustling as it is now annoying her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ruby asked as she shoved the bush with her hands, a green face appeared as she startled her very unexpectedly.

"Argh!" She bounced away from the bush backwards as she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Sorry!" A male fast-runner apologized. Ruby is still flinched from the surprise as she slowly sat up.

"I'm really sorry!" He repeated. "I should've hide earlier."

"You were spying on me?" Ruby asked as she felt embarrassed with the male Fast-Runner

"What? No." He answered. "I was hiding my thoughts under this bush and I don't want everyone to see me." Ruby understood what he said as she forgave slowly.

"Well, it's nice." Ruby said while she approached the bush again. "I won't hurt you, I'm a friend." As the face reappeared, Ruby is amazed he is like her species

"You're a fast-runner like me?" he asked as he complimented. "I've never seen a Fast-Runner living in the Great Valley."

"Me too." Ruby said. "Don't blank your mind. I can get you out of the bush without fear."

"Okay..." He said as he slowly rose above the bush. Ruby stood up and the stranger's physical appearance is really a Fast-Runner like her but his color is green. He turned to Ruby and he saw a beautiful view of her. "Wow, a gorgeous Fast-Runner, you're like a great rose of any names."

"Thanks, I'm Ruby," She introduced herself "What is your name, stranger?"

"I'm Terra. Terra Samson" He introduced himself as he got out of the bush. "I'm new to the Great Valley."

"Aww, what a cute name." Ruby cooed.

"No, it isn't." Terra replied. "It's just a bit awesome."

"Well, Cute or Awesome." Ruby noted as she said to her new friend. "Welcome to the Great Valley. Are you visiting with your parents or family?"

"No. I visit here all by myself." Terra said as they walked together at the lake. "I cover myself so no one will try to find me. I'm a loner, I'm not a good communicator to other kinds of dinosaurs."

"Well, I am like you." Ruby offered a hand "So, we can be friends."

"Thanks." Terra shaked her hand with his as they become friends. "I am just an optimistic kind of boy. Is your friends like you?"

"Oh no." Ruby answered. "My friends are different than each other. When you meet them, they are all friendly and easy to accept you except a threehorn, she'll be hard to know each other well but you'll get used to it."

"Sadly though, I did see you washing" Terra said as he remembered the water she bathe. "No offence but… you're beautiful."

"Gee, Thanks." Ruby thanked him and she hid a smile at him. "Terra, how did you end up like me when you were young?"

"Actually, it was when I started to mature from toddler to this." Terra said. "It's very long and I think it'll just waste time about it."

"I guess I'll have to wait" Ruby said as she stood up to walk around the Great Valley. "Looks like we will explore while I find my friends. They're at the Flowering Fields."

"I wonder what your friends like?" Terra stood up as well.

"Two Longnecks, a threehorn, a swimmer, a flyer, a spiketail, and a sharptooth" Ruby counted all of her friends. "But the sharptooth part, he is a friendly one."

"Boy, gladly" Terra said in ecstatic. "The sharptooth I'll meet is not the one who will haunt my kind."

"Don't worry, they're all friendly in the Great Valley" Ruby said with a casual tone. "Once you meet them, they will all accept you. Trust me on this."

"Sure, Ruby." Terra said as they finally arrive at the Flowering Fields, meeting Littlefoot and his friends for the first time.


	4. C4: DuckyPetrie

**The Land Before Time: Those Darn Stories (K Fanfiction Rating for Mild Themes)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Littlefoot and Ali: Rainy Day'

**Ducky and Petrie (Secrets)**

Secrets are known to be their personal thoughts of their lives and personal abilities. One example is Ducky and Petrie. They may be friends together but they must have secrets that no one knows throughout their lives. The Setting? They're just at the Hidden Canyon. After Hyp and the gang somehow informed that this place is no longer used by the sharpteeth, they decided to unseal the entrance so Littlefoot and his friends can eat the tree sweets again… Well, you know, except for Chomper and Ruby.

"I can't believe they removed the rocks on the Hidden Canyon for us." Ducky said as they are entering to the place where meat-eaters disliked.

"Well, maybe time passed," Petrie replied. "No Sharpteeth coming out here."

"You're right, Petrie." Ducky said with a small laugh. "I guess we can hang out here just for the two of us. Yep, yep, yep." they arrive at the pond as Ducky sit on a rock to let Petrie get the Tree Sweets for her.

"Me get Tree Sweet first" Petrie flew up and said before picking. "Funny, remember tree sweet from Great Valley which is pink?"

"Oh, yeah." Ducky remembered. Petrie plucked the Tree Sweets one by one for Ducky. "Both of them are pretty much the same but the ones on the Hidden Canyon are different. They are, they are." Two Tree Sweets fell down and roll into her rock.

"Me no get it." Petrie plucked another one but paused. "Why Mr. Threehorn said not waste Tree Sweets?"

"Because we need that to repel the evil Sharptooth from our valley." Ducky said. "I guess six will be enough." Petrie plucked the last three ones as four more started rolling down into her rock.

"Well, that enough." Petrie said excitedly. "Me fly down." Petrie flew down to Ducky as they started to get their Tree Sweets for a long time. These Tree Sweets were delicious before the adults sealed the cavern, it was good for the leaf-eaters but not for the meat-eaters. Despite Ruby is an omnivore, she disliked the smell as well. Sometime later, Ducky and Petrie have their stomachs full as they lay down together in the grass near the stream. They felt pretty full after eating the Tree Sweets because it is mouth-watering and slightly big food for small ones.

"That was delicious." Ducky relaxingly said while watching the sky.

"Yeah, me too." Petrie said with a burp. Ducky laughed as she covered her nose. "Me not remember how much ate before it seal down?"

"It's about 25. That was too many." Ducky said with her hand on her sniffer, she removed it later. "I should really rest while we can prepare to go home."

"Ducky, me tell you while resting?" Petrie asked in curiosity.

"Sure, Petrie." She agreed while she lay down again.

"Me tell you about secrets." Petrie said as he sit down beside her. "Is it okay I help you on secrets?"

"Petrie, you don't need me to do that." Ducky replied calmly.

"Sure, me can." Petrie said confidently. "Me been trying to keep secrets for long I can because you are my best friend." Surprised of what she heard, Ducky is glad that Petrie improved his language for the better.

"Petrie, your language is slightly getting better. You are, you are" Ducky said in ecstatic. "Well, I guess it's okay for you. But sadly enough, it's an expression."

"Do tell." Petrie cooed.

"Well, you see…" Ducky tried to make a secret she hadn't tell to anyone. "I can't make out a point but I know we've been friends forever since we joined up with Littlefoot and our friends to find the Great Valley. And we never part away from each other. Never cross down a promise at a right time and never let go of our hands from separation."

"You mean, we have been friends for a long time?" Petrie asked.

"All the time, we didn't get separated." Ducky said while she started to confess. "My secret is… that I cared for you feelings because I have feelings for you, Petrie. You were always there for me, you always tried to rescue me, and you are the| only one who can always hang out together."

"You mean, you like me?" Petrie asked.

"Of course, I do." Ducky said. "Because you're more than my best friend."

"Wow, me have secret too" Petrie said. "See, they call me Panicky Petrie for a reason."

"Of course, you do." Ducky said as she asked. "Why something else?"

"Well, me got a birthmark when I was a hatchling." Petrie revealed as he turned his body to let Ducky see it.

"Oh, a letter V on your back" Ducky commented casually. "So that's your secret?"

"All of my." Petrie said as he asked confidently. "So more of it?" Ducky giggled in response as she embraced his body into hers, feeling a warm spot on each other.

"I don't think we should do more of this." Ducky said dreamily. "We should go home before sharpteeth will get us." Petrie pulled away from her and offered his hand. Ducky accepted and they head home in middle of the afternoon.


End file.
